Starlight
by museoftwilight
Summary: When Melody Swan wants to know more about her father, how far will her and her best friend William Black go to find the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight: Chapter One**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does!**

"Edward!" I heard my mom scream waking me up from my sweet dreams. She does this every night, since I was four. You think I would get use to it but I never do. I sighed and rolled out of bed and walked down the hall to her room. I walked in and sat beside her on the bed. I looked at her, her face looked so heartbroken. I gentle stroked her hand. It was cold like all vampires, well so I have been told. I have never really met another vampire besides my mom. I know vampires can't sleep but her "power" so I call it is being humanlike, that means she could eat, sleep, cry, blush, etc. I never understood why Edward, I guess that his name, my father, who else would it be, and her broke up. She still loves him. The stung came back and that little evil voice came, maybe it was because of me, I wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was because I wasn't a vampire. I am human.

"Mom, mom, wake up," I said shaking her now. Her eyes flashed opened and she looked at me. I saw the pain rush thought her eyes. I looked like him and I knew it. It hurt her to look at me because she thought of him. I most likely had the same color hair has him and eye color, when he was human. I know he was a vampire, Jacob told me that but nothing else. But it did hurt me to know that I was hurting her.

"Mel, Melody?" she asked.

"Yes mom, I'm here," I said smiling hoping to make her feel better. Pain was on her face and she looked away. I mental hit myself, I smile like him too.

"What time is it?" She looked around. I looked at the alarm cloak on her nightstand.

"Five o'clock," I answered. Her eyes went large.

"I better get up, Mike wants me to open today," she smiled weakly. My mom work at Newton's Outfitters, well she has been working there since she was eighteen. The pay is good and good benefits but properly because Mike has a huge crush on her and stares at her a lot, it quite disgusting. He is married to Jessica who would jump off a bridge if he told her too.

I got up off the bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast ready. Since Charlie moved to Alaska for fishing or something like that, my mom owns his old house and that is where we are living. It nice here in Forks, I really can't complain, it's nice with the small town feel to it. It's nice that it is fifteen minutes to the beach. Not a lot of crime, but not a lot of anything but forest and rain.

I got out two bowls and poured some cereal. I heard mom coming down the stairs as I poured the milk.

"Hi honey," she smiled and sat down. There was still pain in her eyes but she tried to hide it.

"Hey," I said putting the milk away and sitting down across from her.

"What are you doing today?" she asked eating her cereal but not really caring, she could be eating mud and she still wouldn't have cared.

"I'm thinking I'm going to go to La Push and see Will," I said, why does she keep asking, I do this everyday, if I don't, Will, will think something happened to me and send out a search party.

"Oh, are the others going too?" she asked looking up at me.

"Most likely," I said smiling thinking of them. Will, who is was the tallest and with his beautiful black hair that was naturally messy, he is muscular but looks like a soccer player and he is my best friend and he is sixteen like me. Then there is Max who is seventeen with short black spiky hair that must be gelled or World War Three will happen, Josh who is sixteen is more of a class crown then the rest of them with his dark blown flop that he calls hair that makes it hard to see his eyes, Ian who is fifteen and is more shy and smarter but who is quite muscular with black hair with a gentle curl, and Jack who is sixteen and thinks he is the ladies man with black hair that frames his face. Ashley, Jacks twin sister, was very outgoing and a cheerful person with her beautiful long black hair that goes down to her butt. They all have the natural tan skin and all but Ian have brown eyes, Ian has hazel eyes. Jacob and Angelica got married and William is their son. Jacob and my mom are still really good friends.

"Ok," she said getting up and putting her bowl in the sink. "Tell Will I said hi, love you be back around six ok?"

"Ok, bye mom," I said. I heard her pick up her keys and walk out the door shutting it behind her. I soon heard her old truck roar to life. I laughed. I was shocked that that thing still ran. But we got Jacob and Will as mechanics they could bring any car back to life.

I got up and put my bowl in the sink and walked down the hall looking at the pictures, I stopped at one of my favorite, Will and me are in the picture, Will is covered in mud from his head to his toe, I had a little mud on me. We were both five in the picture, I remember that happened. Will called me a girly girl and I tackled him in the mud. Jacob, Angela, and my mom were cracking up laughing. I smiled and walked up the stair to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I put up my bronze hair and stared to the mirror. Do I really look that much like him that it hurts her to look at me, I stared at my greens eyes that Will thinks they make me look more mysterious. I gave myself a faint smile and walked back downstairs. I grabbed a sweatshirt and my keys and walked out the door. You would think because it is June that it would be warmer, but no, it's still cold. I locked the door behind me and rushed into my Oldsmobile. It was a metallic blue color, it wasn't my favorite car in the world, but it worked. I turned on the car and started to drive to La Push. The music played quietly in the background as I thought more about my father. Who left who? My mom couldn't have left him, she still loves him. Then the little voices in the back of my mind came up again, maybe it was because of you. Maybe if I didn't look so much like him I wouldn't hurt my mother so bad. Maybe it was because of me that she couldn't get over him. I pulled up to the Black's house and turned off the car. I quickly got out needing more then ever Will's talent which he got from his father, his soothing cheerful sunshine. Jacob and Will are earthbound suns making the world a better place, cheering everyone up. I knocked on the door to have Will answer to door.

"Hey Mel," he said smiling. I already felt better.

"Hey Will," I said. He stepped aside to let me in. I walked in to the house to the smell of cookies.

"Hi Mel, how are you?" asked Angela from the kitchen.

"I'm well, and you?" I asked walking in a sitting down on the couch.

"I'm great," said Angela.

"So, Will what are we doing today?" I asked.

He smiled a wolfish smile at me, "Josh has something planned."

"Oh wonderful," I sighed closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands. Last time Josh had something planned I almost ended up in the hospital.

Will just laughed, "Don't worry it's nothing that dangerous, at lest I hope it isn't."

"You hope?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "No one can really know what Josh is thinking."

"But I thought that you could all read each others mind," I asked thinking back to the day Will was telling me all the things werewolves could do.

"Yes, but no one wants to read Josh's mind. It's too scary," he said wrinkling his nose. I had to laugh.

"So, when are the others coming over for Josh's surprise?"

"Soon, after Max is done doing his hair."

"He takes more time doing his hair then Ashley and I combined." Will chuckled shaking his head.

"He could keep a gel company in business for years," he said smiling. I smiled. We sat there on the couch talking for a half of an hour then there was a knock on the door.

"Finally," I said. Will just chuckled as he got up to answer the door. I got up and followed him.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Will jokingly.

"Mr. Gel Brain here was taking too long with his hair," said Ashley rolling her eyes at Max.

Max just smiled, "I found this new gel and it makes your hair have a blue tint to it." He then tilted his head down so we all could see.

"I hope its waterproof," said Josh smiling.

"Are we going swimming?" asked Jack.

"Maybe," said Josh smiling.

"Of course we are. Why else would he asked?" said Ian rolling his eyes at Jack.

"It rains a lot here, Ian," said Jack.

"Why don't you just tell us, Josh, what are we doing?" I said.

"The extreme sport of cliff-diving. To the cliffs!" Said Josh pointing his finger to the direction the cliffs are.

"But it's too cold to swim," I said. They all stared at me. Then started to laugh.

"I'll keep you warm Mel," said Jack wrapping his warm arm around my shoulders.

"Stop that Jack, she is now scar for life," laughed Ashley as I pushed Jack's arm away. Jack turned a glared at Ashley.

"Mel doesn't have to go swimming if she doesn't want too," said Will standing up for me.

"Thank you, Will," I said smiling at him.

"Now it's not as fun," said Josh frowning.

"Whatever, let's go to the cliffs already," said Ashley. We all walked outside. Ashley, Jack, Ian, Josh, and Max all piled in Jack's Jeep. I walked right over to Will's truck and got in. He smiled and got in the driver side.

"Ready?" he asked and started the truck.

**A/N: What do you think??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starlight: Chapter Two**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

We got to the cliffs to see that the others were already there. All five of them were standing on the edge looking down into the ocean.

"So, you're sure that they won't go and get themselves killed?" I asked Will.

He laughed, "Yes Mel, besides if one of us did get hurt, we heal fast." I bit my lip still not sure if it was safe.

"Mel," he whispers. I turn my head and looked Will in his deep brown eyes, "would I ever lie to you?" I shock my head. "So when I say we'll be fine, we will be fine." He then smiles at me. He then turned and opened the door and got out. I quickly followed. We walked over to the others by the cliff.

"Are you ready Mel?" asked Josh wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said stepping away from the cliff. Josh shrugged his shoulder then jumped off the cliff shouting something that I couldn't hear. Max was next, then Ian, and then Ashley.

"Are you going?" asked Will looking at Jack.

"I don't know, you can go," said Jack. That shocked me. Jack would be one of the first people to go.

"Suit yourself," said Will then he jumped off the cliff. I stepped closer to the edge looking down at the blue ocean below. I saw Max and Ashley on the beach and Ian, Will, and Josh in a water fight.

"So you're not going to jump Jack?" I asked still looking down.

"No, I am, just after you go first," he said then I felt him push me off the cliff. I couldn't help but scream and close my eyes. I soon hit the cold water. It shocked me to how cold it really was. I quickly started to kick up to the surface. My head popped out of the water and I was freezing. There was another splash next me. Then Jack came up laughing his head off.

"J-J-Jack, t-that w-wasn't f-f-funny," I said with my teeth chattering.

"Yes it was," laughed Jack.

"W-w-well I'm g-g-glad th-that me be-being cold i-is s-so a-amusing," I chattered.

"It is. Now I can warm you up Mel," laughed Jack. I pouted and started to swim to the shore.

"Jack you didn't do what I think you did!" yelled Ashley.

"Yup I did," said Jack proudly.

"I-I h-h-hope you're ha-ha-happy now th-that I'm g-going to f-freeze death," I chattered. I got to the shore. I wrapped my arms around me trying to warm up again. I felt a warm arm around my shoulders. I quickly looked up to see Will. He looked so worried. I tried to smile to show that I was going to be fine only to have my teeth chatter.

"Jack, I am going to kill you," said Will turning his head a glaring at Jack. Ian and Max were starting to build a fire. I love drift wood fires, with all the colors, and how the fire would dance and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't look away from the flames. Slowly the fire started. Will brought over a log for me to sit on.

"Thank you," I whispered sitting down not looking away from the warm fire. Will sat down next to me. I felt the heat come off his body. They were all talking about Josh's next surprise but I wasn't listening. I was thinking, about my father. Where was he now? What do you look like? What does he like to do? Does he still love mom? I thought and stared at the fire but for how long, seconds, minutes, or hours?

"Mel?" I heard Will whispered pulling me back.

"Huh?" I asked turning my eyes from the flames to look at him.

"Are you coming?" he asked smiling. I stared at him of a second.

"Huh?" I asked again. He just laughed.

"Josh found this old abandoned house outside of Forks, and I was asking are you coming because the others around left," he said kindly still smiling.

"Sure," I said but it sound more like a question. Will just chucked. He got up and then helped me up. He put out the fire. He turned and smiled at me again grabbing my hand and leading me to his truck. We got in and he started the truck. He put on the heat for me and turned on the radio. I softly sang along to the songs I knew. Bu the songs that both Will and I love we turn the radio up and sang our heads off.

"So, how do you know were we are going?" I asked. He rolled his eyes like it was such a stupid question.

"I just do," he answered. He put his arm on the back of the seat like he normally does. I feel so relaxed with Will. Knowing that he wasn't asking for more then just being friends, but I don't know if he wants anything more then just that. I looked out the window to just see trees. Then suddenly Will turns down a driveway that you would hardly knew it was there. We drove for a little longer then there was a beautiful house. It was at lest three stories tall. I saw that Jack's Jeep is already here, but no one was in it so I guess they are all inside already.

"So, no one lives here right?" I asked making sure that no one was going to come home and see us it their house.

"Yup, I'm positive," said Will.

"Only fools are positive," I said.

"Then I must be a fool," said Will smiling. We got out of the truck and walked into the front door. The house was breathtaking. Even if no one lived here for a hundred years it was like they only left yesterday. The room was so opened and welcoming. I was that there was something with a white sheet over it. I walked over and pulled off the sheet to find a beautiful grand piano. I gasped. Why would someone leave this here? I sat down on the piano bench. I gently ran my fingers over the ivory keys. I then pushed one of my fingers down on a key and sweetly the note came out and rang through the air. I then started to play. Never in my life had I played the piano but it just came was naturally. I played a song I never heard before but it was so sweet and gentle. I turned my head to see Will leaning against the door flame staring at me smiling. I jerked my head, inviting him to come and sit next to me. He walked over and sat on the bench staring at the keys that I played. I hit the last note and let it linger in the air until it was nothing.

"I didn't know you played the piano," said Will.

I laughed, "Neither did I."

Will chucked and shook his head, "You really are something Mel." I smiled and got up. I walked to the stairs. I heard Will follow me. I walked up the stairs. I saw that Ian, Max, Josh, Jack, and Ashley were all on the second floor. I climbed the stairs until I was on the third floor. I walked down the hall a chose a random door and opened it and walked in. Inside there was a couch with a white sheet covering it, the floor was carpet and the wall was too. There was bookshelf filled with CD cases. One of the walls was a window. I walked more into the room, looking at the CD cases. There was a section with all burned CDs. I pulled one out, all it had on it was #1. I put the CD back to see some sort of book behind the CD cases. I reach back to pulled out the book.

"Mel?" I heard Will say. I jumped about a foot off the ground. I quickly pulled back my hand and turned to looked at him

"Yes," I said.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head and followed him out the door. I didn't know why there was something about that book. I need to come back here later and get that book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight: Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

I woke up the next morning. My thoughts were on that book. I slowly rolled out of the nice warm bed and walked to the bathroom. I started at myself in the mirror. I really need to do something about my hair. Maybe I could dye it, but what color: blond, no, brown, no, black, maybe. Yes, I think black would be the best color. I quickly took my shower got out and got dressed. Mom was already at work and I ate breakfast alone. I then rushed to my car and quickly drove to La Push. I didn't drive to Will's house but to Ashley's house, she must have some black hair dye lying around. But she has black hair natural but she would dye her hair one color, hate it and dye it back to black. I pulled up to her house and got out of the car. I quickly rushed to the door and knocked. The door swung opened to a sleepy looking Jack.

"Hi Mel," he said yawning.

"Hi Jack is Ashley here?" I asked. Jack nodded his head and moved aside to let me in.

"Jack have you seen my CD player?" asked Ashley looking around. Jack gave a tried grin.

"Nope, but Mel is here," he said walking back to his room, presumably to go back to sleep.

"Oh, hi Mel," said Ashley bring me into her room. Her room was a good size about the size of my room. I sat down on her bed staring out the old pink quilt that lay on her bed.

"Ashley, I need a favor," I said quietly.

"Ok, where is the body?" asked Ashley.

"What, no I didn't kill anyone, Ash," I said laughing a little.

"Right I could see my brother the one to do something like that or Ian; it's always the quiet ones."

I laughed and shook my head, "No, something that Will can not no about."

Her eyes got big, "You're going clubbing and not bring me!"

"Yes Ashley, _I _am going clubbing," I said rolling my eyes, "I need you to dye my hair."

"Oh, that's all," said Ashley laughing, "So what color?"

"Black," I said.

"Ok, but you know Will will notice when you have black hair," said Ashley walking over to her dresser, opening one of the drawers and looking for something.

"Yes, but then it will be too late," I said smiling.

"Ok, but why do you want to dye your hair anyway?" asked Ashley opening other drawer. "I like your hair, bronze, and so does Will," she said whispering the last part.

"It was _his _hair color," I said.

"Oh," said Ashley pulling out a tube from the drawer and closing it, "All I have is this, it will wash out in a few washes and if Will comes I can use that so he doesn't kill me for dying your hair."

"Thanks Ashley," I said smiling at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "No problem, but it will be hard to keep this from Will because we can all read each others mind and all. But I will not think about," She then closed the door, "And lock the door, just incase." She then locked the door.

"Ready?" she asked putting some black gel-like stuff in her hands.

"Yup," I said. Ashley smiled and started putting that stuff in my hair.

---------

It took about fifteen minutes to put all the stuff in my hair and ten minutes for it to dry.

"Ok, here is your new hair," said Ashley putting a mirror in front of me. I looked different, but I still looked great. The black looked nice with my green eyes. I smiled turning different ways.

"Thanks Ashley," I said turning and hugging her.

"Your welcome, and it looks quite good, not as good as your normal hair color, but it is close," said Ashley smiling then her eyes got big, "Oh no, the pack is coming."

"Hey Will, Max, Josh and Ian!" I heard Jack say in the living room.

"Hey," said Ian.

"So, where are the girls?" asked Max.

"Oh, Mel's in Ashley's room having her hair dyed," said Jack.

"What!" yelled Will and then the footsteps coming down the hall. Ashley and I jumped in front of the door with our backs to it.

Will started pounding on the door, "Open this door!"

"What's the password?" I asked.

"Melody Alice Swan, open this door," yelled Will. I then felt the door shake a little. Oh no.

"William Lee Black, calm down, I'm not going to open this door until you calm down," I said in a voice that would melt any person. Ashley elbowed me and mouthed 'and me?'

"And you can't be mad at Ashley," I said in the sweet voice. I heard a little thump on the other side of the door and I could picture it so well, Will leaning against the door with his forehead on the door with his eyes closed.

"Fine," whispered Will. I slowly opened the door to see Will staring down at me.

"I think we should go outside," said Ashley slipping by us and grabbing Josh's and Max's arm and pulling them away the others following.

"I do like it Mel," said Max walking out the door. Will turned and looked at him, growling a little. He then looked back at me, his brown eyes swirling with confusion. I bit my bottom lip as I looked up at him sheepishly. He then gentle took a piece of my now black hair in between with index finger and his middle finger and stared at it. He then tucked it gently behind my ear.

"Why Mel?" he asked so softly. I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"I hurt her Will, I look too much like _him_," I said tears slowly coming down my face.

"Mel," he whispered pulling me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head, like he always does. I closed my eyes and let the tears come down.

--------

"She going to kill you, you do know that," said Will as we sat in his truck in my driveway staring at my house.

"If she does you can have all my CD's," I said looking up at Will.

"Any last words?" asked Will with amusement sprinkling in his brown eyes.

"Max sometimes scares me with who much he cares about gel," I said smiling.

"Yup, he scares us all," said Will laughing.

"You're the best friend I ever had Willy," I said smiling.

He wrinkled his nose, "Willy? You have not called me that since the day we had that mud fight. What were we five?"

"Yup, and you called me a girl so I tackled you," I said smiling.

"It was a complement," said Will. I smiled.

"Bye Will," I said opening the door.

"Mel?" I turned and looked at Will.

"Hum," I said.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's nothing. Bye Mel." I smiled and waved good-bye walking up to the house, taking a deep breathe and opening the door.

"Mel?" I heard my mother call.

"Yeah, mom," I said walking into the kitchen. Mom was washing dishes.

"How was your," said mom turning around then her eyes got big, "What did you do?" yelled mom.

"I dyed it mom," I said.

"Why?" she screamed at me with tears coming down.

"Because mom," I started.

"Make it go back," yelled mom.

"It will wash out," I whispered. Mom just cried saying things I couldn't understand. Right now I really need to be alone.

"Mom, I need to be alone," I said rushing upstairs and grabbing my backpack throwing things in it. I thought she would be happy, no I make everyone miserable, no matter how much I try. I grabbed the money I had under my bed aka my college fund and shoveled it in my bag and zipped it up. I rushed passed my mom and grabbed my keys.

"I will be back in a week or so," I said rushing out the door. I hopped in my car and started the car. I threw my bag in the backseat and pulled out of the driveway. I drove to that house and got out of the car. I didn't even bother to turn off the car, I'll be back; I just need that book. I opened the door to the house and walked in. My eyes got use to the dark and I walked slowly up the stairs. I finally got to the top and I walked to the room. I opened the door and went to the bookshelf. I pulled the CD cases out and grabbed the book. I then ran out of the house to my car and just started to drive.

**A/N: Done with this chapter! Tell me what you think. I have planned it all out that is going** **in this story and there is going to be a sequel! What do you think of Mel and Will as a couple? Do you like or hate it? Please tell me and review! **

**Ok, the next chapter is going to be REALLY BIG!! And hopefully really good too!! Just to FYI! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Starlight: Chapter Four**

**A/N: Thanks all for reviewing! This chapter is really big!**

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

How long have I been driving for? Two days maybe, I stopped at a little motel when I got too tried to drive. I stared blankly out the window, thinking like always. I have no clue where I am, maybe I should ask someone. In the distant I see some skyscrapers. I look at one of the signs to read: Chicago 5 miles. I pulled off the highway to an old-looking town. It was a nice town. It looked like it was built in the Victorian times, but still nice. The rain started to hint the window was a pulled over next to on old cemetery. Maybe I should call mom and tell her I'm ok. I watched as the rain danced over the window reminding me of home, Forks. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked into the cemetery and started to look around. I started at the names of the people as I walked by. I been walking for a half of an hour, soaked from the rain when I saw one name that made me stop. I stared at the name. I crouched down and ran my fingers of the name, Edward Anthony Masen. He was born June 20, 1901 and died in 1918. He was only seventeen, one year older then me. I glanced over to the other two tombstones by this one, his parents I guess, Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen. They both died the same year as him. My mind started going, the influenza epidemic was that year, and they must have died from that. _Edward._ I have heard that name so many times in my life. I continued to stare at the name.

In the corner of my eye I saw a young man walking over with two red roses in his hand. He walked in front of Edward Masen's tombstone and laid the rose down. Then he went to Elizabeth's tombstone and set the other rose down. He put his fingers to his lips then gently placed it on her name. He was right next to me and I could see him better. He had bronze hair that was messy; I don't know if it is always messy are just from the rain. His skin was pale and his eyes were a golden color. He was paying his respects, which was odd, not a lot of people would pay their respects to people who die that long ago and why didn't he place something on Edward Anthony's tombstone, does he have no respect for him?

"Do you know them?" I whispered and he turned and stared at me. Well of course he doesn't know them then he would have to be like hundred years old and he looks about my age or older. "Well, did your grandparents or something know them?"

He smiled then turned back to Elizabeth, "She is my great great grandmother. My great grandmother would tell me what a wonderful lady she was." He turned and look at Edward Anthony's tombstone, "Did you know him?"

"Yup, we would hang out all the time," I said smiling. I heard him chuckling; it was musical to listen too. "But no, I didn't know him, I just stopped to visit. I bet Elizabeth and Edward are the only one who getting visitors in this cemetery."

"Sad," he whispered.

I stared at him, and then I felt my eyes go big. He stared me with a confused look, "Oh no, you didn't kill anyone did you?" I asked. The only time well for the most part people only came to a grave is to confess their sins. Murder is one of the biggest confessions people would make to the grave.

"No," he said staring at me, "Why do you think that?"

"Psychology, the number one reason people come to a grave, to confesses their sins," I said.

"And you thought that I was here confessing because I killed someone,' he said staring at me with wide eyes.

"Well then did you steal a car?" I asked. He stared at me. I thought for a moment.

"I know you stole candy from a little kid," I said smiling.

"All the time," he smiled amusement sprinkled in his golden eyes. "So what did you do?"

"I ran away from home," I whispered looking back at Edward Anthony's tombstone starting to feel horrible for what I did.

"You mother most be worried," he whispered gently.

"Yeah, I bet she is," I whispered, looking down at the ground.

"So you ran away from home to a cemetery to confess that you ran away. You could have save yourself and your mother the grief and stayed," he said.

"No, I come to cemeteries to think," I said.

"To think?" I looked up at him. He looked taking back. "Do you not think in other places but cemeteries?"

I glared at him, "I think a lot out of cemeteries, and sometimes I think so much I get headaches. I come to cemeteries because they are quiet and peaceful."

"They are very good listeners too," he said smiling.

I sighed, "But not good advice givers."

"What do you need advice about; I can help unless," he said, "it's about boys. I'm sorry but I can't help you there. But my sister Alice could." I laughed a little.

"It's just my mother, she worries me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I worry for her like she worries for me."

"Then she must love you a lot to care so much about you," he whispered.

I smiled, "Yeah she does." I shivered. It was still raining and it was getting colder and colder every minute. "I should be going. Thank you." I smiled and stood up.

"You're welcome, good bye," he said.

"Good bye," I said walking back to the car.

"I still love her and I always will," I thought I heard him whispered, but maybe it was just the wind.

I got in the car and turned it on, turning up the heat. I then remembered the book. I turned around and grabbed it from the backseat. I stared at it. It was made of soft brown leather and was very thick. I slowly opened it. Something then fell out of it. I bent over to see that it was a picture. I looked closely and I almost screamed. It was my mother smiling with that guy that was in the cemetery. His arms were warped around my mom's waist and they were both smiling happily. I flipped it over to read: Edward and Bella Cullen. Cullen? What? I quickly got out the car and ran back, hoping he was still there. I stumbled and tripped a lot but I kept running. I got there and he was gone already. I sunk down to the ground, gone. I still had the picture and book in my hand. I quickly opened it searching for anything that might help me find him. If I find him and bring him back to Forks then my mother would be happy. I scanned the pages quickly. He talked about going to Volterra, Italy to see the Volturi. Maybe they could help me find my father. Then I heard someone yell my name. I quickly got up and looked around. Will was running toward me.

"Melody!" he yelled quickly bring me into a hug. He then pulled me away and shook my shoulders.

"What were you thinking running off like that!" he yelled, "And you didn't bring me!" I laughed at the last part.

"I'm sorry Will for not bring you," I said smiling up at him. "Hey Will?"

"What?" he asked looking down at me.

"Have you ever been to Italy?"


	5. Plane Ride

**Starlight Chapter Five**

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone for not updating faster, but school as taking much of my time and blah blah blah. Ok Jacob Black is married to Angela Weber and William is their child. Sorry about that…and questions about how Will found Mel will be answered in this chapter. Again if you have any questions just asked and thank you all for reviewing! **

**I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

"I can't believe we are doing this," Will whispered in my ear as we waited for the plane to take off.

"I always wanted to go to Italy and now we can see if La Bella really does have the best Italian food in the world," I said smiling turning to look at him. It was funny to see him in the tiny airplane seat, his head almost hitting the roof. If he stood up to fast he would hit his head.

"This is just a little extreme don't you think. And when we get there, how are we going to find these Voltura people? Look them up in the phonebook? Would it be under Voltura or vampire mob?" He smiled. The plane started to take off. I looked out the tiny window. I liked the feeling, of how fast we were going then we were flying. I turned back to Will; he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"First it's the Volturi and the looking up in the phonebook is plan B, William Lee Black." Will glared at me; he hates it when I use his full name. "Plan A is to use your _skills_. And speaking of _skills_ how did you find me?"

"I installed a tracking device in you," Will said smoothly.

"My I get you something to drink? I'm Ashley by the way," said the stewardess. I looked passed Will at her. She looked about twenty. She had fake blond hair and really white teeth and let's just say everything about her was fake. She was smiling warmly at Will.

"I'll have a Sprite," I said smiling. She looked away from Will to me then back to Will.

"And what can I get you," she purred.

"Err, a Dr. Pepper would be nice," said Will looking very scared.

"I'll be right back with that," Ashley said smiling turning and walking away. I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Will staring at me.

"Nothing," I said trying to stop laughing.

"I really found you by, well, I following your scent," he said looking down at his hands.

"My scent?" I asked.

"Yes, your scent. I'm the tracker in the pack," he said still staring out his hands.

"You mean I _smell_ enough for you to follow me from Washington to Illinois?"

Will rolled his eyes, "Melody Alice Swan, you don't smell." He looked up at me and started into me eyes, "Just because I said scent doesn't mean you smell."

"Here are your drinks,' said Ashley handing them to us. I pulled down my tray and set down my drink on it. Will took a sip of his then looked at me. I grabbed his drink from him and set it down next to mine.

"So, what do I smell like?" I asked looking at him.

"You smell nice, like chocolate with strawberries. It's nice, I like it," he said looking at me. I smiled at him. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I was so tired. I found myself drifting to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I woke up on a warm pillow. I turned my head to see Will's neck. My warm pillow was Will's shoulder. I looked up at him face. He was asleep. His black hair was somehow as messy as ever. I stared at his face for awhile then went back to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mel, Mel," I heard someone calling me name. My hair was being gently pushed back from my face. "It's time to wake up, we are here." I opened my eyes to see Will's chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Good morning," I yawned. Will smiled. I unbuckled and followed him out of the plane. He had to duck his head so he wouldn't hit the roof. We walked out into a tiny airport. Welcome to Volterra, Italy was the first thing I saw.

"So, Mel, how did you pay for these tickets?" asked Will has he grabbed my hand and walked over to the baggage area.

"My 'whenever I want to leave the country and bring Will with me' fund," I said. Will grabbed my bag and placed it next to me. He was still looking for his bag.

"Your college fund?" asked Will grabbing his bag.

"That's another name for it," I said. Will smiled and grabbed my bag and walked out of the airport.

"So where to now?" asked Will looking around.

"Do you smell anything?" I asked Will. His face dropped.

"Faintly, but I do smell something," said Will. I walked over to a small café and sat down. Will sat down next to me putting our bags on the ground next to him. A waiter come up to use and staring saying something in Italian. Will and I looked at each other then to the waiter.

The waiter signed and said in very ruff English, "May I take your order?"

"I will have a white hot chocolate," I said.

"I'll have a hot chocolate," said Will. The waiter nodded and left.

"Mel," said Will. I looked up at him. "I don't think this is such a good idea, what if, what if something happens and, you get hurt, or something else happens." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He stared down at our hands.

"Nothing is going to happen and if something does happen I have you," I said smiling. Will frowned but he nodded still staring at our hands. His hands were so warm it was nice. Will then went stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Will looked out across the street at two pale men in black cloak. "Are they?" I asked and Will nodded. I got up and grabbed my bag and through it on my shoulder. "Well, are you coming?" I asked Will. He was staring at his hand, the one my hand had been in early. He got up and grabbed his bag.

"Of course I'm coming, you think I would leave you?" he asked grabbing my hand. I smiled at him and we stared walking after the two men.

**A/N: That's all. I will update soon, like this week soon, review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Starlight Chapter 6**

**A/N: gasp It's an update! I'm sorry I haven't updated. Please don't hurt me!! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I love them! Ok on with the story! P.S Don't you just love Will! Ok really on with the story!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

I found myself walking down a dark tunnel under the city. How did I get here? One moment Will and I were following the two men in dark cloaks and the next we are in this dark tunnel going to their leader. I do remember me yelling something like "Take me to your leader" or something like that. I looked over at Will. He was stiff. His eyes kept flashing to the two vampires in front of us and he had himself angledso that he could protect me at any time.

One of the vampires looked back at Will with his nose wrinkled, "Why do werewolves have to smell so bad?"

"Why do vampires have to smell like cheap old lady perfume?" growled Will.

"Watch it dog! You don't want your little _friend_ here to get hurt," growled the other vampire, his eyes running over my body and stopped at my neck. Will growled deeply next to me, he quickly stepped in front of me. The two vampires started growling too.

"What is taking you two so long!" came a voice from behind the vampires. I looked passed Will to see a young girl with a dark cloak on.

"Oh, come on Jane, can't we have a little fun?" asked one of the vampires smiling.

"Aro will be upset if you don't hurry," said Jane.

"Fine, come on doggy and _friend_," said the vampire turning and started walking down the tunnel this time a lot faster. The other vampires seem to relax but Will never let his guard down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We walked into what was like a little office. There were paintings on the wall, a couple of couches, and cheap elevator music playing. There was a women (vampire) sitting in a front desk staring at herself in the mirror. She didn't even look up as we passed her. We kept walking down yet another hall. Finally we got to a room. It wasn't huge and it was round. There was a man standing in the middle of the room watching us as we walked in. Will glared at the man.

"Welcome, welcome young visitors!" he said oddly cheerfully. He was a vampire. He had pale paper-like skin and red eyes that looked a little cloudy. He had shoulder length black hair that looked like it was a part of his cloak. Will glared at the man. The man looks at Will and his nose wrinkled like he smelled something bad.

"Hello," I said. The man's eyes flashed to me.

"Hello there. Oh how rude of me. I am Aro. I'm sorry it's just we don't get that many people looking for us." He said cheerfully and smiling. It was kind of creepy. "And you are?" His eyes still piercing into mine.

"I'm Mel and this is Will," I said staring at him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Will moved closer to me in a protective way. His eyes were flashing around and he looked like he was ready to kill someone at any moment.

"Mel, come here my dear," he said extending a hand toward me. I took a step closer but Will growled lightly and quickly pulled me back into a warm protective hug.

"She stays here," he growled. Aro laughed.

"No fears Will, I was not going to hurt dear Mel. I was just going to see why you have come here," he said laughing.

"I want to know about my father," I whispered still in Will's warm huge.

"Your father?" asked Aro.

"Yes, my father Edward Cullen," I said.

"Edward Cullen?" Aro looked shocked. I nodded my head. "Fascinating. Your Edward and Bella's daughter?" I nodded again. "Oh this is wonderful." He clapped his hands together.

"So can you tell me about him?" I asked.

"What do you wish to know?" said Aro. "Edward Cullen is a vampire, he is married to Bella Cullen, but seventeen years ago she left him." Seventeen years ago is when Mom found out that she was going to have me. So she did leave because of me. I could feel my shoulders sink at the news. Will's arm wrapped more tightly around me and he looked down at me. Aro was still going on about Edward Cullen but I wasn't listening to him anymore. I got the information that I wanted; they were married but my mom left him because of me.

"That's all we wanted. We will be leaving now," said Will carrying me out.

"Yes please; you don't smell like a basket of roses; the smell is making me want to gag," said Aro plugging his nose.

"You don't smell all the great either," Will mumbled as we walked out the door.

She did leave because of me. Why? Does Edward hate children or that the fact that vampires can't have children so she thought something was wrong with her. I was unaware of everything around me. The only thing I was aware of was Will's warm arms around.

**A/N: Next Chapter (I will ****try**** to update sooner) will be very cute or should it be? Don't look at me like that I'm sleepy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!**


End file.
